


We fall to rise again

by SiLkY_3



Category: Haikyu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst/light angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: What was meant to be an evening of celebration after a hard day of work and University turned out to be an endless nightmare after nightmare.Can Kuroo survive without his future being torn or will his past mistakes tumble up and crush him like it should three years ago.





	1. Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful people of the unknown ( I’m nervous so yes bare with my weird quirks of words )  
> This fic came from a personal experience only from an outsider view and I wanted to incorporate that moment into a KuroTsuki fic. ( because why not ) so please enjoy!!

Tonight was not going as he originally planned. Running through the busy streets of Tokyo , Kuroo was mighty glad he kept up with his daily workout routine and playing volley ball for Uni because golly , he would’ve died on the street fifteen minutes ago.  
Cursing his bad luck and his busy University schedule he missed his seven o’clock train home and thus the reason why he’s running 30mins towards his boyfriends job. Naturally he would’ve rang the closest person that lived by the train station to drop him off but Kuroo knew that Bokuto and Akaashi were on their way to the same place.

“Shit “ he breathed out as he dodged a child that was zig zagging between adults on his little push bike almost causing the cat like man to trip. “ thank you quick reflexes “ he thought to himself and quickly stopping at a cross road. Huffing , Kuroo looked both ways for oncoming cars and walked across the road, quickly making a left turn toward an alley that will lead him to the main district of Ginza. 

Ginza was well known for its high status of boutique and gleaming department stores and the avant-grande Dover street market and if your a party goer , this is place to go. 

Kuroo smiled softly to himself as he smelt some of the food from different restaurants and the casual laughter coming from commoners. Feeling a little giddy himself knowing what will transpire after he reaches Tsukishima job. Kuroo decided a fast paced walk would do him justice because if he walked inside the club his boyfriend worked at , all sweaty and soaked possibly smelly as well , Kuroo knew the bouncer won’t let him in. Unconsciously Kuroo lifted his left arm and gave a quick sniff at his armpits Incase he does smell like the men’s locker room. “ nope still good , but to be safe “ he quickly pulled out his sports spray and sprayed arm pits as he walked through people. Apologizing to onlookers he paused at shop to look at a window , glancing at himself in the reflection he inhaled a deep breath and exhale slowly as he once over himself. 

Deep red bomber jacket over top his plain black T-shirt , black ripped skinny jeans adorned his muscular thighs and legs . Kuroo smirked at the thought of his boyfriends flushed face when he admitted one night that he would like to fuck his thighs and Kuroo will admit , it was probably by far his favorite kink from the blonde. Snapping out of his thoughts not wanting to get a boner in the middle of a public area, Kuroo crouched down noticing his black and red converse high tops laces were loose and quickly re-tied them. 

Feeling his back pocket of his jeans vibrate continuously , he frowned when he noticed the caller I.D on his phone. Thinking that his Owl like friend was getting impatient on his arrival to Tsukii job Kuroo quickly answered , an apology ready to be said as he started walking again. 

“ Bo , I’m sorry but I’m literally just around the- “

“ Kuroo... Tsukki ..Tsukki been stabbed “  
________

Upon arriving at Tokyo private hospital kuroo threw some yen at the taxi driver apologizing yet again for what felt like the fifth time in the last hour and half , Kuroo bolted out of the taxi with a quick slam of the door and entered the hospital main entrance. 

Scanning the entrance for a certain salt and pepper haired man Kuroo was starting to panic when he couldn’t see his friend. “ Dammit Bo , where the hell are you “ he muttered and quickly turned around facing the waiting area.  
With a squint of his eyes , they widened once he saw the couple sitting down at the back. Akaashi had his arms crossed his waist , head bowed a tad and his leg bouncing. Bokuto has one arm wrapped around his loves shoulders , eyes searching for the messy haired man.  
Once they spotted A tall dark haired man , Bokuto whispered something to Akaashi and quickly walked over to his friend. 

When Bokuto finally got to Kuroo , he was crushed into a hug assuring the man that Tsukki will be okay. Feeling a softer presence next to him Kuroo glanced down to see beautiful wet grey , green eyes stare at him with a trembling hand holding his. “ I-I was there when it happened “ Akaashi sobbed , fresh set of tears clouded his vision , mouth opening to apologize to the man he considered as an older brother Kuroo pulled Akaashi into a hug of his own hushing him quietly and saying it wasn’t his fault and these things happen... but all three knew that was lie. Being stabbed wasn’t a moment or a thing nor does it happened at any given time . Having these thoughts was an excuse to rid of the reality they currently live in. Hope was something you prayed everyday for a new beginning , a fresh start , hope that the world was a place to live in. But it just a cover up for people to hold on to and right now that’s what all three were doing. 

Hope is a fickle word to triumph with. 

Kuroo slowly released Akaashi and wiped the tears from his face. Smiling gently at the other as best as he could not wanting to share his own horrid thoughts and emotions. he was almost glad for the new voice that interrupted them.

“ Excuse me , are you gentlemen here for Tsukishima Kei? “ all three men turned towards the deep voice and notice the man was wearing a surgical uniform. 

“ yes “ all three replied. Anxious to hear the news. 

With a deep sigh from the Doctor , “we’ve managed to stop the bleeding as best as we could but I’m afraid we’ll have to perform a blood transfusion and have his kidney removed.” A soft gasp was heard from Akaashi but Kuroo chose to ignore it and nodded his head for the doctor to continue.

“The organ has been teared from the blade so we’re quickly prepping the surgical room for an emergency surgery. For the time being we’ve conduct some blood test Incase the blade has been in any contact with any sort of bacteria , viruses or in worse case scenario , if the suspect that initialed the attack was a HIV carrier and their own blood was on the blade itself , we need to be certain that your friend blood is safe..” Kuroo gripped his hands into a fist , eyes clenched shut as he continued to listen. 

“We were told by paramedics that Tsukishima-san was confronted by an ex-lover at his work place. A eye witness was present at the time of the scene that occurred and has given their statement to the police for further investigation. We’re also made aware that Tsukishima-san visited his GP earlier this week...” Frowning The doctor was looking down at his clip board. Looking back up from his notes he starred at the Kuroo with wonder. 

“ from what we gathered, Tsukishima was getting his regular check up. His results..may I ask if you’re his soulmate? “ 

Kuroo eyes widen at the mention of soulmate and he quickly grasped his left side with his right hand , knowing the mark was there but felt the need to look at it to be sure if it was or not.  
His second thought made him frown. Reason for it is because Tsukki never been in a relationship claiming that he never felt comfortable with people that wasn’t his soulmate, so he stayed clear from any sort of relationships.  
Third thought was who would do such a thing and Kuroo stomach muscles clenched. He could think of one person but that matter can wait for after. His last thought was why Tsukki need another regular check up if he already been to one about two months prior. 

interrupting His own panic thoughts. Kuroo nodded not wanting to voice his thoughts. “Is there a reason why your mentioning our soul marks ?” He questioned instead. Swallowing the lump that was starting to form at the base of his throat. 

The Doctor cleared his throat and motioned for Kuroo to lift his shirt  
“ could you lift up your shirt for me please.” 

Doing as he was told while frowning , Kuroo lifted the edge of his shirt showing the doc his mark , daring himself to look straight ahead instead of down. The doctor stepped closer to examine the mark. Akaashi and Bokuto also had a look to see what could be different. Bokuto’s arms suddenly started flailing around and making some sort of weird noise at the back of his throat and Akaashi eyes widened , mouth opened but not knowing what to say. Kuroo panic again wishing someone will hurry up and explain. Turning his vision back to the Doctor he inhaled sharply at the look of despair and worry that crossed the mans face. 

“ what “ Kuroo questioned. “ the fuck is going on ?” He almost yelled. Forgetting that he was inside a hospital and people were now staring at them with looks of surprise, Kuroo simpered his anger down and snarled at the doctor.

The Doctor in question glanced at the duo beside the messy haired man and asked them to quickly gather there belongings and help guide Kuroo towards the ICU section. 

Planting his feet and shrugging out of his friends hold , Kuroo released a large amount of dominate pheromones causing the hallway to be insufferable.  
Anyone that was in close vicinity of the Alpha male kept themselves out of the way. Bokuto being an alpha himself let off a snarl of his own realising the situation they were in. 

“ Dammit Kuroo you need to calm down” Bokuto snapped , he was desperately trying to release calming pheromones over the sudden aggressive and dominate scent that prowled throughout the area. Akaashi who is an omega and a mated one at that, shouldn’t feel the need to bow and bare his neck. But with Kuroo sudden scent becoming more and more insufferable he started to whimper and call for his alpha. 

The doctor who was startled from the sudden aggressive dominant scent but kept a calm facade knowing if any given moment the alpha in front of him will strike. Slowly raising his hands a quick gesture of some sort of truce and a quick glance at the raventtes friends he slowly stepped towards the man. 

“ look “ the doctor started to say but cursed himself for the poor  
Choice of words. Trying again when he heard another growl the doctor calmly made his way towards the alpha. 

“I need to take you to a room so I can further explain the situation but right now we need you to calm yourself , your putting other patients , workers and visitors on edge” again the doctor carefully made his way towards the male. “ your mate and pups won’t survive the surgery if we don’t hurry”.

As if the words MATE and PUPS didn’t break him out of his aggressive state , the thought of loosing either one of them was even more heart wrenching. Kuroo’s eyes stung and he couldn’t help the small Hic in his voice when he tried to apologise for the way he reacted. The smell of sadness and fair struck occupants , mostly the three that now stood before him.  
He felt Bokuto reach to him first with his calming scent. If anything his friend scent wasn’t helping nor was Akaashi’s and if Kuroo was being honest with himself all he wants is to be near His mate , his love and thinking again from what the Doctor has said made him even more distraught. 

“P-pups?”

“Yes.”

Mouth opening to ask another question but a sudden sharp pain tore through him. Clutching his side Kuroo started panting short uneven breaths. Bokuto and Akaashi both at his sides were startled from what they’re seeing. 

“Sensei , what happening to him “ Akaashi asked. 

The doctor quickly lifted Kuroo shirt again and gasped. Looking into deep hazel eyes.

“you’re marks are disappearing.”

And that was enough to make Kuroo scramble to his feet again, ignoring the pain, the shouts and calls , he ran down the end of the hall where he can sensed a familiar musk. Sweat beaded his forehead as he made a left turn and was met with a door. His mark was still thrumming, needle like pricks was making his side feel numb. Reaching out to open the door to the operating room a hand clasped his and a air of heat brushed is ears. 

“ let go Bo “

“No” 

Grinding his teeth together Kuroo grabbed Bokuto with his free hand and clutched on the fingers with brutal force. Bokuto being a little quicker slipped his fingers out before they can break. Grabbing the collar of his friend jacket he swung him to a wall on his right and tightened his hold all the while holding the other alpha stare with his own glare. 

“Bo f-fuck let go- , Kou let me go.. dammit p-please” 

Loosening his hold just a tad , Bokuto softened his features at his friends distressed scent. “ Tsukki will be pissed if I let you in there while you’re like this. Hell Tsukki probably have my head for not trying to console you first” 

Trying to make things light hearted the salt peppered man let go of the miserable looking alpha and instead gripped the back of his neck , beckoning the messy haired man forward. Bokuto rested his forehead against the other and released a calming scent, eyes closed he carefully listened to Kuroo erratic heart beat. Placing a trembling hand against the alphas chest, Bokuto could feel his own eyes fill with unshed tears. 

“I know you want to be near Tsukki..  
Shit even I want to be there as well and so does Akaashi. We-we’re a pack.” A small hiccup was heard between the two but Bokuto ignored it and opened his eyes and pressed their foreheads together a bit harder. 

“Tsukki needs you. But not with they way you are now”. 

Sniffling , Kuroo felt his whole being start to crumble and he let himself weep against his friend. Clutching Bokuto’s biceps with trembling fingers Kuroo dropped his head down towards the muscular chest all the while making himself vulnerable.

“I can’t loose him”  
“He’s all I have left”  
“Our pups.shit”

Bokuto raised his head towards the ceiling biting his lower lip as his own tears started to drip down his face, praying to whoever listening. 

___________________


	2. Life

Everything was a blur during the operation. If anything it was worrisome to know what you could lose. By the time surgeons declared it was successful and they were able to prevent any damage towards the unborn pups, Kuroo misheard and almost lashed out. Luckily enough his mother-in law was there to snap him back and calm him down. Bokuto and Akaashi went home afterwards to get cleaned up and rest, under Tsukishima mother stern gaze. 

No one had the balls to argue with her and mother Tsukki ( Bokuto likes to call her ) is one scary omega woman. 

Walking back to his mate room, Kuroo couldn’t help but think back to when he broke down in front of Bokuto. Best friend or not, it still made him feel weak and vulnerable.

Kuroo couldn’t remember if it was his tears or Bokuto’s.... “definitely Bo.” Chuckling to himself, Kuroo shoved his hands back into his pockets and quietly listened to the aimless chatter and quiet whispers. Occasional beep from heart monitors and lingering scent of death from two rooms. 

Pausing at one room, Kuroo heard quiet sobs from two couples. Both males.   
Sniffing the air abit he immediately picked up both scents. Smoked wood and fresh lavender. Smiling sadly Kuroo walked past as he heard the alpha saying to his distressed mate. “We don’t to have our own pups. We can always adopt.”

One thing Kuroo learnt from his lessons in middle/high school. 

Never tell an omega about adoption or surrogates. They start questioning there own, feeling useless and start to drop. 

That’s number one for Kuroo.. but... he’s already broken several of his own rules in the last few years. It’s enough for his stomach to drop and his heart clench painfully at the reminder of what happened at his last year of High school. Honestly. He rather not visit down memory lane.  
Pushing the memory back and continuing his walk back to Tsukii room he stopped again when he over heard his mother and brother in-law talk.

“Any news?”

“None”

“Tch.. do we know who attacked Kei at his club?”

“The attacker is least of our worries Akiteru. Right now my son, your brother is currently lying in a hospital bed.” 

“B-bu”

“NO! , i will not allow you to interfere. Tetsurou will be returning soon. The doctor will explain Kei situation and I will not hear another word from your mouth.”

“Mother thi-“

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND OR NOT”

Even though Kuroo can’t see what’s happening but he can feel Akiteru flinch from where he stood. 

Kuroo remembered when Tsuki jokingly said “ my mother is more of an alpha then a omega.” And he fully understood why. 

Opening the door to the private hospital room, Kuroo braced himself for any incoming verbal attacks from Akiteru.   
Eyes clenched shut Kuroo waited.  
Instead he felt long arms embrace him tightly and the smell of vanilla and apples washed over him. Sandalwood soon followed.

Blinking his eyes open he realized that Tsuki mother has him wrapped up in a warm, loving embrace. What’s more startling is Akiteru firm grip on his shoulder as if he too was consoling him.

Looking at both pair of amber eyes, Kuroo saw soft smiles from both pairs and it made his heart clench even more.

He remembered back two and half years ago when the whole Tsukishima family came to his side after his parents accident. He remembered when Tsuki mother gathered him in her arms, like now, humming a lullaby.

whispering “it’s okay to cry.”

He remembered after a week of mourning, he hadn’t realized the situation he put Tsuki in. 

“I’m sorry T-Te-Kuroo. If I wasn’t selfish if I didn’t ask for you to come with m-me ...” 

It was in that moment that Kuroo realized how much Kei loved him. How much the tall blonde was willing enough to put the blame on himself for his parents death. How willing he was to fault no one else but himself. 

It was never the bond that sealed their fate.  
It was never their second gender that caused his doubtfulness when it came to Kei feelings. 

It was in that moment when he saw the trembling and whimpering mess of Tsukishima Kei, he saw the honest and caring love he held in those warm golden eyes. 

Kuroo had no one else to blame but himself for causing the blonde to think he was the cause of his loss.

“Tsuki never presented as an omega til he met you at our first practice game. It was also the day that Tsuki genuinely wanted to know you as a person. Not as a potential mate or status. Just you as a person.”

Those were the words spoken by Tsuki freckled friend when Kei almost lost his life after nationals.

Memory after memory flashed his vision and everything became blurred as he clutched for dear life against the woman who took him in, not because he was Tsuki mate, alpha or soulmate. She took him and accepted him as Kuroo Tetsuro and no one else.

*******

It was almost morning when the doctor and surgeon came in to explain Tsuki current dilemma. The room was now full with get well gifts, flowers and cards. A basket full of fruits sat on the small table by the window. A dinosaur plushie sat next to it as well, thanks to Bokuto and Akaashi. 

Kuroo sat in the vacant chair closest to Tsuki bed. Tsuki mother, Reika, sat next to him. Akiteru left earlier explaining it was his turn to take his daughter to school, kissing his mother cheek ruffling The bed head hair, Akiteru left after saying his goodbyes and see you soon to Kei.

Watching both males walk in quietly and observing when they both approached the sleeping blonde.  
Before the surgeon could remove the blanket from Tsuki lower half, a loud growl vibrated throughout the room causing all occupants to pause.

A gentle hand patted his forearm and Kuroo instantly snapped out of his glare, forcing himself to stop growling and quickly apologized to the Doctors. 

Both sent warm smiles towards the young alpha. “ don’t apologize. It’s my fault for not asking you if I could touch your pregnant omega.” Said the surgeon with short black hair. “May I?” He asked.

Kuroo hesitant, nodded his head.  
regardless of the beast inside him, Kuroo forced his alpha pheromones to still and breathed deeply to calm himself. 

The other doctor looked over the chart and scribbling down the blondes blood  
Pressure, all three heart monitors and going over notes from the surgery. 

Squinting his eyes, Kuroo noticed the doctor was the one who came to him last night. 

Feeling eyes on him the doctor raised his head from reading the chart and starred at hazel eyes. Upon seeing the young alpha he bowed his head.

“Morning Kuroo-san”

“Morning Sensei”

Kuroo was about to ask how things are going when the surgeon sighed loudly. Facing the surgeon instead, Kuroo and Tsuki mother glanced at him expectantly.

“Something wrong?” Reika questioned.

The surgeon smoothed the blanket back over the blonde and tucked the sides in.

“His stitches are healing fine any strenuous stretching will result in reopening them.” He explained.

“ that’s not what I asked.” Came a cryptic voice. “ I asked if there was something wrong.” Reika face was neutral of any emotions and her pheromones were spilling out annoyance. Kuroo thought of Tsuki when he would present the same facial expression. 

Like mother and son.

The doctor that was over seeing the charts and monitors glanced at the surgeon. Sensing nervous waves coming from the male he placed the chart down and placed his hands in his white lab coat.

“Your son will be bed ridden for the remainder of his pregnancy.” He bluntly said. 

Nodding her appreciation while running her hands through the mass of bed hair. Reika hummed for a bit to calm her son in-law.

“What about our soul mark?” 

All three adults faced the young alpha. Doctor and surgeon look at each other.  
Reika observes there movements. 

Patiently waiting for an answer Kuroo attention went back to the sleeping blonde. 

Clearing his throat, the doctor clasped his hands in front of him. Reika noticed it was a nervous habit, one that her own son , Kei , tends to do from time to time.

“Tsukishima Kei won’t survive the birth because his mark has been severed into two.”

“I’m so sorry”

Kuroo covered his face with both his hands as he tried to conceal the whimper that wretched out from his mouth. His pheromones went from calm to distress in an instant. His mother in-law also tried to contain her distressed scent but failed to do so. Losing a pup is heart breaking.

The doctor stood and watched the young alpha crumble again and judging from the crestfallen face Tsuki mother made, he knew this wasn’t the first time questioning about the marks.

Without thinking the doctor walked towards the the two and swallowed a large lump that formed in between his throat. Sitting on the edge of the bed while releasing his own scent to help ease the distressing smell. 

“There is a possible chance of him surviving.” The doctor quietly said. It sounded more of a afterthought then anything.

The surgeons eyes blew wide and quickly grabbed the doctors arms.  
“Sir if you suggest that-“

“Quiet Makoto-san” the doctor interrupted. 

Flinching the surgeon bowed his head at the demanding tone. 

Reika raised her head, tears glistened her eyes. “How is that possible if his marks a severed.” She hissed. 

The doctor Head was bowed as well, folded hands clenched in front of him.  
“Alphas are forbidden from the birth room because of the high risk-“

“I’m well aware why alphas aren’t allowed in the birth room. What I’m asking is how is there a possibility of an omega with a severed soul mark survive a birth.” Reika cut in. Her grip on Kuroo hand was deathly and Kuroo didn’t have it in him to loosen the hold.

The doctor looked straight in the eyes of the Omega and sighed again. 

“If I can get an approval from my superiors and the broad of directors, Tsukishima-san alpha will be able to be present during the birthing process. On regards of using his pheromones as a life force.” 

The surgeon clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. “Even if its a possibility for the omega survival, sharing ones life force will cause damage.” He bit out. 

Ignoring the surgeon outburst he proceeded to wait for either of the family members to register what he said. 

“What about a c-section” Kuroo voice muffled from his hands. 

Shaking his head, “it’ll do more damage if we went for that option.” The doctor responded. 

“But giving them the option of using there soul marks?.” Expressed the surgeon.” You might as well send the omega in a mental hospital after he learns that he can no longer bare children.”

Kuroo sat there listening to both doctors argue. Reika watched Kuroo go through option after option. Judging from his facial expression, his thoughts are torturing him.

Carefully watching Kuroo from the corner of her eye, she mentioned one word that made her son in-law gawk at her as if she grew another head.

“Abortion” 

Startled, your can hear a pin dropping from a distant by how silent it went. 

Kuroo jaw slacked at Reika and his whole being withered with anger. 

Kuroo was pissed.

“The hell you mean abortion!!” Kuroo exploded. “Do you have any idea what that’ll do to Kei!!” 

Standing at full height Kuroo made himself look like the bigger person.   
The doctors quickly stood as well watching Kuroo like a hawk Incase he decides to attack the omega woman. 

Reika stood as well, face masked calm and content. “I’m merely giving a suggestion. One that could save my son life”. 

Gripping his hair almost tearing it from the roots, Kuroo started pacing backward and forwards. “Even if it’s a suggestion and could save-“

“The fact you even brought it up Mother is appalling.”

Everyone in the room stilled and faced the bed. Slowly rising into a sitting position the blonde headed omega winced as he adjusted himself. Grasping his side where the wound is, Tsuki finally looked at everyone in the room. Teared filled eyes he glared at his mother. 

“I would rather die then abort my pups.” Tsuki sobbed out as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

Grief filled Kuroo senses and he quickly scrambled towards Tsuki. Pulling the whimpering blonde head towards his scent glands, Kuroo eased his pheromones out gently and slowly. Calm and warmth surrounded the room.   
The hint of ocean breeze enveloped Kei and he raveled in the scent.

Kuroo tightened his grip once he felt Tsuki relax against him. A quiet purr escaped the blonde and Kuroo felt content.

Almost.

Tsuki Mum stood before them, observing the scene like a spectator.  
Tilting her head slightly to the left as if she found a flaw in their relationship. Reika clasped her hands together with a beaming smile on her face. 

“I rather have my son live, then bare the burden of creating life and not see them grow.”

Shocked, the doctors went to intervene the omega woman but Tsuki had enough of her babbling nonsense and growled. His omega screaming to strike and protect. 

“Careful now” the doctor said. Raising his hands yet again as a silent gesture of truce. “Mrs Tsukishima, I know your trying to protect your own pup-“

“The decision on the matter are between Kei and I.” Kuroo finally said. Tsuki pulled back from his alpha neck and stared at the...hot mess? Tsuki saw bags under his mates eyes. More prominent up closer since he fully awake. Blinking up at the alpha, Tsuki realize his glasses weren’t on and so he turned towards the side table and picked up the black framed spectacles.

“Kei and I will discuss our options.” Kuroo bit his lower lip. Looking down at his beautiful mate, Kuroo brushed the golden locks back and rub gentle circles against the scent glands. The smell of strawberries and vanilla leaked out.

“May I ask everyone to leave. I’ll like to spend some time with my mate please.”

The doctors felt the need to explain further but saw how rigid the young alpha was. 

Reika still smiling away like she’s done nothing wrong, stood and followed the doctors out. “I’ll come back once you both have calmed down.hopefully Akiteru will be here.”

Watching the door close behind the woman Kuroo felt his body sag with relief. Tsuki body was still up tight. 

Tsuki watched every emotional expression cross his alpha handsome face. 

Feeling a sudden rush of panic,Tsuki ripped the blanket off him and pressed his fingers on his stomach.

Spinning around Kuroo eyes widened when he saw how panicked Tsuki was.

“Ku-Kuroo wh-where , ngh.. I-I-i-I’m so sorry.” Tsuki whimpered and sobbed. Whining when he couldn’t properly say words. Desperately trying to fbeel if his pups are still there. 

Kuroo grabbed ahold of the trembling hands and firmly held them in his own. Feeling Tsuki tug his hands, Kuroo held on. 

“Kuroo let go.” Tsuki snapped , tears dripping down his face. “I can’t feel our pups..I can’t f-feel them! Oh god”

“Kei”

Tall lanky body stilled at the mention of his name. Tear filled eyes and trembling lips looked back at his alpha.   
Kuroo brushed the tears away with his thumbs and cradle the blondes head , bringing their foreheads together. 

“T-Tetsu?” 

Eyes closed, Kuroo also felt his own eyes filling with tears.

“Listen. Can you hear them?”

Bewildered,the blonde went to pull back but to no avail, his alpha had a tight grip on his face.   
Wanting to argue with the stoic man Tsuki gasped when he heard two heart beats. 

Turning his messy blonde hair towards  
the heart monitors. Tsuki will never deny the pathetic sound he made when he heard two precious heart beats rhythmically together.

Remembering the conversation that was mentioned, Tsukishima faced Kuroo again. Eyes steeled with a glare. 

“I don’t need to think about our options. I’m having our pups. Death or not. It’s my body and my life I’m willing to sacrifice.” 

Kuroo knew Tsuki would do what he felt is right. It never stopped him. But what the blonde said to him. Made the alpha inside him growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading!!! 
> 
> Please bare in mind this is based of a personal experience. 
> 
> Open to criticism so don’t Be shy!!


	3. Dreamless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter is here! Gosh this took awhile to write up. It was done a week ago but I scrapped it multiple times since some of the scenes weren’t coming together.  
> Please enjoy! I’ll be adding new tags and updating how many chapters since i realize itneont be 5, it’ll most likely go up to 10 instead. (Possibly)

Despite whats been happening in the last few months, Kuroo didn’t expect pregnancy to be this harsh. Ever since Tsukki declaration of keeping the pups and also agreeing to birth them, no one expected the blonde to be this weak. Understandable since he’s carrying two and not one, but the state the tall blonde omega was in, had Kuroo withering in anger silently. 

After they left the hospital under strict orders and proper care, both omega and alpha were silent but tense when they arrived at Kuroo‘ family home.  
Kuroo was still fuming over Tsukki mother’s so called “abortion” suggestion or in her words “testing the waters”, the alpha within him was raging and whimpering. To be precise. Kuroo couldn’t think of which emotion he was feeling. Mixed is more accurate. 

So when he walked into his old family home that he inherited, he wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of distress that welcomed him. Dropping everything by the front door while kicking his shoes off. Following the distressed scent of lavender down the hall and into the master bedroom, Kuroo slammed the room door open looking disheveled, eyes blown wide and panic. 

Starling the messy ebony haired omega , Akaashi, looked up and almost shouted at the intruder only to quickly coming to his senses when he realized who it was.  
As if he was distort , Akaashi quickly motioned for Kuroo to follow him to the onsuite. Confused Kuroo reluctantly followed while searching for his mate.

“Where’s Tsukki” 

“He’s in the bathroom. I apologize for the distress scent.” Akaashi said as he opened the bathroom door.

Upon entering Kuroo’a eyes latched on the lanky body that was lying in the bath tub. Bubbles covered every inch of the blondes figure and Kuroo panicked when he notice Tsukki was slipping. Quickly reaching for the blonde, Kuroo places his hands under Tsuki armpits and lifted him just a tad. Noticing the water was on border of being lukewarm, the alpha grimaced. 

“How long has he been in here” Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi walked backed into the bathroom with a bath robe and large soft grey towel. “ twenty minutes.” 

Handing over the towel first, Akaashi helped the alpha lift Tsuki up and place him on the edge of the bath. 

“He fell asleep while I was changing the linen and grabbing more pillows. I panicked when Kei slipped into the water.” 

Nodding in understanding, Kuroo held the blonde against his chest and rested his hands on the large bump, while Akaashi quickly dried Tsuki. Smiling, Kuroo felt a small kick against his palms.

“Hello little ones” whispered the alpha, as he gently rubbed Tsuki stomach. 

Feeling a small kick himself, Akaashi smiled but frowned.

“Something wrong, Akaashi?” 

“I am envious as to how Kei can be this deep of a sleeper.” 

Chuckling, Kuroo slipped Tsukki arms into the sleeves od the robe and tied it the slash around Tsuki waist. Carefully lifting the now heavy blonde, both men walked into the master bedroom and Kuroo laid the sleeping omega back into bed where a large nest was made. 

Shoving few pillows towards the alpha, Akaashi adjusted a few of the soft cushions around the blonde. 

“I need you to scent those pillows.” Akaashi bluntly said and tucked the duvet in. “Earlier Kei asked Kou to do the same. I think our scents been helping him settle.” 

Nodding in understanding, Kuroo scented four pillows and handed them back to the dark haired omega. 

Wait. 

“Tsuki asked Bo...to scent?”

Pausing, Akaashi slowly faced the messy haired alpha. 

“The midwife..um .. yes?” Akaashi never stutter nor does he hesitate when being questioned. But looking at Kuroo at the moment. Akaashi almost wanted to scream for his alpha and he knew that Bokuto will be able to feel his silent distress. 

Blinking Kuroo realized he was emitting his pheromones and quickly dispersed it. “Sorry. I’m still trying to get ahold of..this instinct thing” 

Shaking his head Akaashi went to say something but Kurro interrupted before he could. 

“Akaashi, it’s fine. We’re a pack. I need to grasp this whole need to protect and not to strike at any given person.” Smiling the alpha gave Akaashi shoulder a gentle squeeze and climbed into the nest beside his sleeping omega. 

Tilting his head to the side, Kuroo laughed out loud. Akaashi resembled an owl with the way he looked at the pair. 

Blinking Akaashi glared. Not understanding why the stupid cat like man was laughing at him. 

“I think you need help. Your emotions are worse than Kei’s and he’s the hormonal pregnant one.” Akaashi sneered and fixed his expression back to his resting bitch face. 

Kuroo shoulders shook as he silently chuckled at the man and couldn’t help but agree with his statement.  
Raising his left hand, he beckoned for the omega to come forth and lay next to blonde as well. 

“Like you said. Our scents been settling him.” Kuroo said and settled behind the blonde. Arms wrapped securely around the omegas waist, Kuroo buried his face in the crook of Tsuki neck where the bond mark was and inhaled the sweet and spicy scent. Feeling the bed dip a bit Kuroo peeked from Tsuki neck and smiled when Akaashi snuggled into the blondes front. Tsuki stomach didn’t give Akaashi much room to snuggle so he placed one hand on the bump and rubbed soothing circles. 

Both ravelling in the scent of strawberry & vanilla with a hint of cinnamon, they fell asleep next to the warmth.

********

Waking up to use the bathroom is a pain in the ass. What was a peaceful deep slumber, was interrupted by the need of emptying his over filled bladder. His pups were graciously sitting on his left side but they seem to enjoy sitting on his bladder too. Well he thinks thats where they’re positioned. Detangling himself from the comfort of his nest he paused in his movements as he was met With two shades of black hair and salt and peppered owl looking man. Welcoming the feeling of content and comfort from each person, Tsuki almost whined at the thought of leaving the nest and warm bodies. 

Feeling movement inside him , Tsuki looked at his growing stomach. Three and half months into the pregnancy, the blonde was amazed at how large he became. Rubbing soothing circles where he felt one of the pups kick, the blonde slowly and carefully climbed over the tangled limbs and made his way to the bathroom. 

What felt longer than necessary the blonde remerged from the bathroom after doing his business and freshening up. Tsuki walked back to the large bedroom and bed and stopped when he heard his alpha call out to him. 

Frowning, the blonde omega amber eyes glanced towards the sleeping bed headed alpha. Kuroo was still sleeping. 

Reaching out to touch Kuroo’s dark hair, Tsuki eyes widened when he felt his hand go through him and a startling squeak escaped his lips as the rest of his body merged into human flesh. Panicking the blonde tried to stop his movements but it seemed his brain is short circuiting. Closing his eyes shut tight he braced himself for impact.

“Tsuki what are you doing?” 

Person in question snapped his eyes opened as he looked at golden warm eyes. Mouth opening to answer a shiver ran up his spine as a tall figure walked right through him. 

Frozen solid at what just happened, Kei saw himself being embraced by Kuroo. Both scent marking each other. 

“Sorry Tetsu” he heard himself mutter into the elder neck. “I was going through some stuff and came across your high school scrapbook.”

Looking down at the end of the bed where this figment once sat, Kei saw the very scrapbook that was gifted to Kuroo at nationals. It was also that same very day where he managed to hold himself til the very end of the game before collapsing.

Whimpering Kei circles his arms around himself and went completely still. There was no baby bump. 

“No.no.no.noooooo” Kei lifted his shirt and starred at the flat smooth stomach.  
Feeling himself starting to hyperventilate, Kei felt tears pool in his eyes and everything blurred together. 

“Ahhh..” He croaked out. “K-Kuroo.” He whimpered his alpha name. Kei turned his head left and right as he tried to locate his alpha but he couldn’t sense him. 

“K-T-Tetsu.” Again the blonde called for his alpha but still no presence. 

As the blonde stepped towards an open door, the room changed and he swayed on his feet. This time instead of being in there two bedroom apartment of two years, Kei was greeted to a scene where he dropped to the point of death. 

Dropping to the floor as he watched the scene unfold, Tsukki started hyperventilating again. Chest moving up and down in a alarming rate, tears pricking the edge of his eyes. The blonde clutches at his non-existent baby bump. 

“Wake up, wake up, wake up” he pleaded with himself. 

The blonde eyes stayed glued on to the figure that was laying in the hospital bed. Oxygen mask covered half of his face and the room was closed up in darkness. Quiet beeps were heard and the heart monitor was droning in and out. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes wouldn’t move on his own accord. 

As if his body had a mind of its own, tearful gaze snapped towards the door as he heard a commotion outside. A loud thump against the door and then a loud bang caused him to flinch. Tsukii felt his fingers trembled when the loud noise quietened. 

Finally able to move the blonde walked towards the door ready to open it. Biting his bottom lip as he grasped the metal handle, Kei turned the door knob and pushed open the door. Standing on the other side was his family and Kuroo and his family. Both families were at a stand still. But what was more shocking was Kuroo wasn’t on either side, he was in the middle, seething, jaw clenched and a snarl was on his face, only to slowly morph into the most pathetic look Kuroo has ever mustered. 

Defeat.

Kei whimpered. He knew he was the cause of the alpha current predicament, Kei knew how Kuroo felt about his soulmate even though the dark haired male hasn’t met them until now.  
Kei knew at the time, Kuroo never loved-

“ please “ a soft murmur was heard from the young man. 

Both families paused at there heated exchange and looked at the defeated male. 

“ Son? “ 

Kuroo father was beside him. His large hand gripped his son shoulder and turned the teen towards himself.

“ what is it? “ 

Kuroo slowly raised his head, tears were trailing down his face, Kei watched the pleading look he was sending his father. 

“ p-please... PLEASE LET ME IN! LET ME GO AND SAVE TSUKII!! I NEED HIM TO KNOW I NEVER MEANT T-TO T-TO “  
Kuroo couldn’t finished as his words started to jumble together and he felt his tongue tie itself. 

Before Kuroo father could react to his son sudden outburst , Tsukii mother, Reika pulled the messy haired alpha towards her and hugged him. Kei heard his mother hum a familiar tune. Even though Kei can’t smell his mother pheromones, but he knew that she was using them to calm the young alpha down, or the while sending the most coldest stare he’s ever seen his mother give. 

“ you’re Son is here begging. He, an alpha should NEVER beg. Understand this.” Reika said firmly and coldly. 

“ choices are made for reasons. But when you start tampering, the consequences are mere severe or long lasting. What you put your son through! What you put mine through! It’s unforgivable and disgusting!” Reika growled. Her own tears trailed down her face as she still clutched onto Kuroo, her scent still strong and calm. 

Kei saw Kuroo father about to retort but Kuroo mother interrupted him. 

“We only wanted what was-

“By destroying his future! “ This time Reika had let go of Kuroo and came face to face with Kuroo mother. A alpha. 

Both woman sneered at each other and Akiteru hackles raised when he notice Kuroo mother was trying to use her pheromones as a force. 

Reika lifted her left hand up, a gesture to her son to stand down. 

Kuroo mother, Amaya , barred her teeth and growled. Kuroo father stood back Incase things got out of hand.

“ are you willing to kill you’re only son because of your own prejudice realism’s or are you that heartless that you can’t see what your arrangements has done to the both of them.” 

Kei knew his mother was a proud woman with an icy exterior ( he did learn from the best ) but she always considered her children feelings before her own. 

Reika stepped back as she watched Amaya turn the words over. 

“You make the sacrifices for yourselves. Not your child” and with those last words Reika turned towards the door with Kuroo by her side and walked into the private room. 

Before Kei could follow or Kuroo family , the scene drastically changed and this time he was outside the old school gym at Shinzen. 

Kei breath hitched when he notice which gym he was at. Willing his mind to wake up already and wanting to go back to his shared bed with his alpha and pack mates. Pinching his sides multiple times , Tsuki was getting restless in his own dream. 

“ you know Tsukii “ a deep voice said from his left. Stilling as he heard the voice slowly came towards him. 

“You’ll think that after all the heartache, the pain.”

Slowly the voice turned from warmth to sudden ice and a chill went down Kei’s spine. Continuously harming himself To force himself to wake, Kei felt his body tense as a cold hands touched his elbow. Long fingers glided towards his stomach like a whisper. Pain soared through him as a sharp blade pierced into his abdomen and Kei screamed. 

“an Omega who is pathetic” another stab.  
“ Worthless “ another startled scream.  
“ Disgusting “ another stab and more screams tore out of Kei. 

Blood soaked hands grabbed the side of his face knocking his glasses askew.  
Kei heard the voice start giggling, it started off small then grew louder and louder to the point it was borderline insane and lunacy. 

Gritting his teeth Kei tried to move his head from the steal like grasp but whimpered when the mans hands started to force his face to turn left, right , up and down then repeatedly shaking it. 

Giggling again the voice leaned towards Kei ear and started to sing. 

“Fall to your knees and they’ll overlook you.  
Play along. They’ll move onto somebody new.  
Save your complaints ‘till they’re gone and won’t hear.  
They’ll turn out the lights but you won’t disappear. “

Kei whimpered at the song that was whispered into his ears as he watched a version of himself fall, his lights flickers on and off when he saw the man he loved dance along with someone else.

Feeling the hands leaving his face , Kei felt his eyelids shutter when he heard the very words that tore him inside out.

“I’m in love with someone but baring a soul mark... I’m going to get it removed after nationals. “

******************

Beautiful hazel eyes slowly opened as voices and figures surrounded him. He felt hot and stuffy. Hands slowly guiding him into a comfortable sitting position, leaning against the softest of cushion and the smell of ocean breeze filled the blondes senses. 

“ Te-Tetsu? “ confused with the silence Kei didn’t know what to expect. Mostly because he was startled when large arms wrapped him up in a tight hug. Marveling at the sudden attention from his alpha , Kei snuggled into the warmth that kuroo presented and the blonde easily nuzzled the side of Kuroo neck. Taking steady deep breaths of his alpha scent Kei felt his pups kick happily.

“you dropped” 

Kei stiffened and painstakingly pulled himself away from Kuroo scent glands.  
Tilting his head confused at what Kuroo was saying. 

Kuroo gently cupped Kei face and gently soothed the dark circles that formed under his lovers eyes. 

“You dropped and when you come right, you started to scream and thrash. The doctors only figured the cause of your sudden drop was the nightmare you had.” 

As if mental images planted itself in front of Kei, he immediately lifted his large shirt and prodded at his 3 month baby bump. Relieved, Kei sighed and dampened his scent back to calm.

Kuroo noticed the sudden rise and fall of calamity. Wanting to question his mates sudden emotional switch but chose not to.

“How long was..?” 

“ two days max.”

Nibbling on his lower lip. Kei spread his fingers on his protruding stomach and hummed softly. 

“Are the drops more frequent?”  
Kuroo sucked in a deep breath causing Kei to look up at him in question.

Kuroo glanced out the window and the scent in the room changed. 

Guilt consumed Kei as his nightmare formed into a sneering shadow, a blade between its fingers and twirling between them. 

“Your killing your own Alpha” it giggled.  
“ look at him, look at him , LOOOK AT HIM!!”  
The figure sang loudly while it danced around them in circles.

“Fall to your knees and they’ll overlook you.  
Play along. They’ll move onto somebody new.  
Save your complaints ‘till they’re gone and won’t hear.  
They’ll turn out the lights but you won’t disappear. “

Kei started to tear up as the shadow repeated the song. Kuroo snapped his eyes back to Kei and panicked when he saw tears. Reaching out to his mate, Kei scrambled away. Confused Kuroo tried again but was stopped when pale hands were held in front of him. 

“I’m sorry.”  
Kuroo didn’t understand why the blonde was apologizing. 

“ I’m sorry “ Kei choked out. “ I’m sorry” 

Kuroo gently pushed Kei’s hands down and pulled the whimpering blonde back towards his chest. Rocking and soothing his crying mate, Kuroo felt his own tears forming. 

“I’m sorry” Kei repeated. Kuroo shook his head and tightened his hold.

“ I should be the one apologizing to you Tsuki. not you.” But the blonde didn’t hear as he wailed our apology after apology. 

Kuroo noticed Kei scent was souring and poured out his own scent to help calm the hysterical omega. 

But it wasn’t working. Kuroo scent wasn’t enough. So when the door to his room was barged opened and many different scents assaulted his nose and room Kuroo growled when hands tried to pry him away.

“Tetsurō, you need to let go” Kuroo heard Reika growl at him but Kuroo snarled at her. 

“Bro! , let me scent Tsuki you about to kill him” this time it was Bokuto who was trying to force his way and succeeded by removing the raging alpha. 

Kuroo tried to rip Bokuto away from his mate but felt his body being slammed up against the wall. Sandal wood and a musky smell of bourbon and pine greeted him and he whipped his towards the two familiar scents. 

“Calm down idiot” Akiteru growled.

“Jesus I only came to see how Tsukishima was doing.” Sawamura Daichi said. Smiling even though it’s the wrong time to do so it dropped when Kuroo struggled against him and noticed the bed heads pupils were blown and only a small ring of gold. 

“Shit we need to move him” Daichi said to the older alpha. 

Akiteru grimaced when Kuroo straining against them. “ kinder hard to when he’s this aggressive. 

They heard the door opening again and this time it was the doctor. He froze. 

Glancing at the scene the doctor sighed deeply and calmly walked towards the aggressive male. 

“Kuroo-san.” The Doctor approached.  
When Kuroo didn’t give the doctor a single glance, he froze when his vision went dark it only caused Kuroo to lash out and shout. 

Kei scent kept dampening and souring.  
Bokuto was gritting his teeth as he stripped down to nothing but his briefs.  
Tsukii mother was laying her youngest son down on the bed while Akaashi surrounded him in a nest as best as could. His own scent was dwindling with Kei’s but he felt a rush of calmness when Bokuto came up to him. 

“It’ll be okay” Bokuto whispered in Akaashi ear. Akaashi whimpered when he saw his alpha own look of panic. 

Interrupting the two , Kei mother snapped her fingers at Bokuto and hurried him towards her son. 

“Get Tetsurou into the heat room down stairs.” Reika growled out. 

All three men nodded and dragged the struggling Kuroo out the door and towards the stairs.

Akaashi faced Reika. “Kei..his body..it’s not accepting Kuroo?” 

Reika movements stopped and Akaashi saw her hands tremble and then grip into a fist. 

Standing straight the older omega faced the young one. “My son not the one accepting him. The pups are.”

Akaashi stared at the woman. Not fully comprehending what Reika was saying.

Reika wring her hands together.  
“It’s a bit late for this to be happening but usually when you go through morning sickness, the scent of your partners are usually rejected. Basically. The pups are forcing Kei into drops because they’re not accepting their father/Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I apologize for mistakes and some variations in the dream sequence.  
> The song in the story is not my own as I was listening to a reference from a friend. 
> 
> The song is called Shadow Puppets by Rachel Rose Mitchell.


	4. Beckoning

Sitting alone in the dark was hard for him. Especially when his mate is calling for him through their bond. Being shoved into the room maybe the right choice since he had no clue what came over him. Sighing out loud, the dark haired males ruffled his dark locks and laid back on to the single bed. The ceiling has been his entertainment for the last few days and the constant visits from his in laws was comforting. Kenma popped over a day ago when news got to him about his sudden urge to attack. Being a beta, it might help settle the the aroma that his mate was emitting. 

Rolling on to his side and facing the door, Kuroo heard footsteps approaching and quiet voices. Sniffing the air the young alpha groaned when he picked up who scent it was.  
He wasn’t particularly in the mood for Tsukii older brother and his mate, Saeko. Both being alphas it was a little unsettling to know that if he were to strike, onee-chan won’t hesitate to strike back. Woman or not, Saeko-nee was a terrifying alpha when she wants to be.

Hearing the door being unlocked from the other side, Kuroo slowly sat up into a sitting position. Once he was comfortable, Kuroo’s nose naturally started sniffing the air again when he notice the familiar scent lingering on them. 

Akiteru stepped inside first followed by Saeko. They both look exhausted. Akiteru was halfway through a yawn and Saeko looked like she was ready to drop on the floor and go to sleep. Raising a dark eyebrow at the both of them, Kuroo silently regarded them as he patiently waited for one of them o start talking.

Akiteru stretches his arms above his head and a loud pop and crack noise was heard. Joints adjusting to the sudden movement. Saeko was busy looking around the heat room as if it was the first time being in one.

Getting annoyed with them Kuroo let out a deep subtle growl. Saeko immediately responded with her own, except hers had a bit more bite to it. Akiteru face palmed himself at his wife dispense and gave Kuroo a long look.

Straightening, Kuroo tilted his head in question. Akiteru grimaced and settle into the chair by the desk. Saeko sat by Kuroo instead of being next to her mate.  
Kuroo could tell that Saeko was moody by the way she was giving Akiteru glares and the silent “hmph”. 

“Kei health is deteriorating rapidly after every drop.” Akiteru blandly said as his gaze was locked on the wooden floor. 

“Doctors confirmed it this morning.”

Kuroo felt a pang in his chest and small whimper echoed into his mind.

“Us scent marking him isn’t working.” Saeko added gently. She placed a hand on Kuroo knee and gave it a hard squeeze. 

“They think because of the first drop he had three an half years ago and the attempt murder done by your ex fiancé, your pups are constantly releasing there own pheromones.” 

“Huh?” Kuroo lamely said. 

Chuckling at Kuroo confused face. Saeko released his knee and stood. 

“Impossible since they’re inside the womb and not out here. But when pups are conceived and develop, the mother emits her pups scent instead of their own” Saeko explained. 

“It is why you lost control of yourself and been kept in here.” Akiteru finished. 

Kuroo swallowed loudly and sighed. His heart banging against his rib cage and the constant whimper that been echoing through his mind is starting to get to him.

“Tsukii is unsettled” 

Both adults glanced at Kuroo and watched the young alpha clasp his left hand against his hip. 

“The mark been burning as well.” 

Akiteru hung his head low. Saeko made a noise at the back of her throat.  
Kuroo sensing the worry from both alpha gave them both weak smiles.

“How our options looking?” kuroo directed the question to Saeko.  
Startled from the sudden question she quickly glanced at Akiteru and back at Kuroo, wondering if she should continue being the bearer of bad news.

“They’re thinking of inducing when the pups are viable to be birth around the fifth month.” 

“Pre mature birth?” 

“I wouldn’t say pre mature birth.” Saeko explained. “Since male omegas are rare, they also give birth early. Woman can give birth from 32 weeks and onwards. Whereas male omegas are to be expected around the 25 weeks and onwards.”

“And since Kei is already four months into the pregnancy, the Doctors think it’ll be safe for him to give birth by the end of the month.” 

Kuroo nodded his head in understanding as he listened. Feeling nervous that things might just pan out well for the family but his gut was telling to him something else.

“That’s not all, Tetsuro.” A soft voice said from the entrance causing all the occupants in the room to flinch violently. 

Clutching his chest as if his heart might explode from it, Akiteru turned to his mother and snarled at her.

“ can’t you be normal and announce yourself in a proper manner.”

Scoffing at her eldest, Reika walked into the room and walked past her son. Giving Saeko a gentle squeeze on the arm, Reika sat next to Kuroo while running delicate soft fingers through his dark mane. 

“Why are you here mother” Akiteru asked as he watched Reika gently soothe Kuroo.

“Since we all in the same room I might as well tell you all about Kei current condition.”

Confused, three pair of eyes locked on to the omega woman. Reika rolled her amber eyes.

“The midwife came to do growth scan this afternoon.” 

“Okay..? “ the three chimed together. It was more said as a question. 

Giggling softly at there sudden parroting, Reika faces Kuroo and grabbed both of his hands.

“It seems the twins are growing rapidly.”  
Kuroo gave a nod and waited for the woman to continue.

“There was a third pup hidden behind the two boys.” Reika said. “We managed to see the gender as well. A baby girl Tetsuro,”

Kuroo keened with joy but the whimpering that’s echoing in his mind shut down his sudden enjoyment. 

Reika hands shook, causing all three to stare at her hands and glancing back up. Noticing the unshed tears, Akiteru quickly came forth and asked his mother quietly what is wrong.

“Kei drops are increasing because his body cannot keep up with your pups growth. “ her voice trembled as she spoke. Wiping her tears away the head omega choked back a sob and continued. 

“ Doctors are preparing an emergency cesarean. If Kei continues to drop, they say he may not be able to birth them.” 

Saeko suddenly stood causing Akiteru to stumble back in shock. 

Everyone looked at her instead. 

“Why the hell are they forcing this on Kei now! His body won’t be able to handle the cesarean especially if he’s awake during the process” 

“Saeko, calm down” Akiteru assured. But Saeko wasn’t having it.

“We’re agreed that Kei will choose how to proceed, not us!” She was yelling and Kuroo was not going to be in her cross fire if she decide to turn on him.

“ and you! If you controlled your stupid self the other day we wouldn’t be constantly asking you scent article after article of clothing” 

Yup. He spoke too soon.

Reika stood and halted at the raging alpha. Alpha or omega , The head omega never stands down to know one. 

Both females starred each other down. Alpha woman tend to be more aggressive, but they are no match when an omega woman snarls back.

“No one is to blame for my son current predicament but that treacherous woman her made an attempt to kill him!” Reika was growling and snarling at her daughter in-law.

“ and I will not sit and dwindle when my sons are at the brink of death.”

Everyone in the room went deadly still once the word death was spoken. Everyone knew what soul marks do. Mostly when both soul pairs find each other and then bond. What’s more nerve wracking, pups are even amongst this dilemma and no one has any idea how to save either of them. 

Silently beside himself, Kuroo glanced out the window to see a full moon. Smiling shakily, Kuroo now understood why he was hearing whimpers. Kei was afraid, Kei wants to birth their pups and watch them grow. Kuroo knows that Kei will do anything to ensure his pups are born safe and healthy. 

Even if it means killing himself in the process of it.

 

Facing his in-laws Kuroo schooled his expression into indifference.  
“Kei will decide.” He simply said and laid back down on the bed and turned to face the window. Watching the moon like it was his life line. 

Reika went to say something but Akiteru shook his head. Saeko sighed in relief, grateful that Tetsuro is more reasonable.

Sighing softly, Reika unfolded a blanket and covered the young alpha. Kissing the side of his head, she quietly left him be. 

Akiteru and Saeko also said there goodbyes and good nights. As Akiteru went to close the door Kuroo could feel him hesitate. 

“I’ll bring Kei down. He’s been asking for you.” Quietly shutting the door, Akiteru left after hearing the quiet sob that left Kuroo and the older alpha willed himself to move. 

__________

During the final weeks of Kei pregnancy everything was going smoothly. Everyone can’t help think other wise.  
Typically speaking, Kei suddenly woke up smelly strongly of sweet strawberries being dipped in chocolate with a hint mint. It was mind blowing. 

Appetite back, the blonde was scarfing down a large amount of fruits. Apparently his pups been craving watermelon and pineapples. He’s currently going through a fifth bowel while Pouting as he watched his favorite fruit being devoured by his best friend, Yamaguchi, the sudden need to whine and moan was ready to burst from its seams. 

Noticing eyes on him, the freckled beta squinted at his pouting friend. Smiling evilly at the blonde, Yamaguchi slowly and steadily raised the strawberry to lips and took a small cheeky bite. As if to tease the blonde more, The freckled man licked his lips to empathize how delicious the fruit was. 

Glaring holes into the beta stupid fluffy brown head, Kei immediately soured and pushed his half eaten bowl away from him and folded his arms. 

“Traitor”

Chuckling to himself Yamaguchi raised himself off the plush armchair and offered his punnet of bright red strawberries. 

Kei who had his nose up turned, side eyed the fruits and then his friend. It went like this for a good minute before the blonde broke out into a sob of frustration. 

Startled by the sudden emotional switch, Yamaguchi had no clue what to do with a pouty, weepy eyed blonde omega. He knows that pregnancy makes expectant mothers hormonally unbalanced, but the sudden whiplash of bi-polar rollercoaster of emotions wasn’t exactly his cup of tea. Well. If you’ve known Tsukii as long as he had. You’ll understand his dilemma.

Raising an eyebrow, the freckled beta moved the punnet of strawberries away. A quiet growl greeted his ears. Yamaguchi couldn’t help be reminded of a cat or dog when they’re trying to eat there prey. Moving the punnet back towards the growling blonde, he quieten down. Finding this entertaining, The mousey haired beta almost wanted to bully his friend. 

It was short lived. 

Kei snatches the offending punnet and bitterly plop a juicy strawberry in his mouth. Swallowing his prize, Tsukii sighed in content. 

Again. It was short lived. 

A bucket was shoved under his chin and the loud “BLEGH” rebounded off the sides as Tsukii brought up the precious fruit. Wanting to burst into tears and throw a tiffy, Kei unexpectedly went mushy when he smelt his alpha strong scent. 

Cooing when he saw his alpha, causing said male to pause at the entrance, sending a questioning glance at the beta, Yamaguchi just shook his head.

“Tsukii is hormonal at the moment”

“I’ll give you hormonal” Kei muttered quietly all the while burning holes into his friend forehead. 

Laughing, Kuroo made his way towards his mate and Kei best friend. Curiously the blonde saw his mate holding something from behind, and silently asked.

Shrugging, Kuroo presented a bouquet of Lillie’s from behind his back and sent his a mate a bashful smile. Kei breath hitched. Marveling at the beautiful bouquet, the blonde omega carefully took the flowers from his alpha, meanwhile, Kuroo felt through there bond when he heard Tsukii after thought. 

“Our pups will be loved....even if I’m not around.”

Kuroo put a lid on his pheromones when Yamaguchi suddenly frowned. Carefully mustering up his normal Cheshire smirk, Kuroo cane around the bed and plucked one of the many strawberries.

Big mistake that was.

Kei wailed causing the other two men in the room to startle. Both facing the crying mess, they both opened closed there mouth almost looking like drowning fish. 

As if hearing Kei screaming, Akaashi entered the room. A glare sat heavily on his face as he sternly glanced at the two men. Seeing a bit of red juice on the corner of Kuroo mouth and Yamaguchi still holding the punnet of strawberries, Akaashi face palmed.

“You do realize that Kei can’t control these sudden urges...right?”

Both messy ebony hair and freckled face nodded.

“Then you do realize how crucial it is for Kei not to give in to his moods...right?”

As if they were being scolded by their own mother, both men nodded eagerly.  
But of course Kuroo has to sink a deeper hole for himself.

“It’s not like Tsukii can’t stomach them. So why not eat them instead of-

“KAAAAAAAASHI... M-MY STRAWBERRIES!!!” Wailed Kei. He was stressing the point by waving his index fingers at the two culprits as if they stole his favorite-

Scratch that, they did steal his precious fruit and they will suffer by having his temper tantrum and sudden whines and groans. 

 

Kuroo looked gob smacked and Yamaguchi eyes widen to the point he thought they’ll fall from his sockets. 

Akaashi groaned in despair and snatched the red fruits from mousey looking beta causing him to yelp. While passing, Akaashi made sure to smack the alpha upside the head.

Smiling softly at the crying mess of Tsukishima Kei. Akaashi actually enjoyed this side of Kei if he was being honest. It was a thrill and unexpected. But his happiness slowly dwindle into a sudden rush of guilt. 

Feeling his own tears prickle on the edges of his eyes. The deep green eyed omega couldn’t help but stare and memorize every inch of his pack mate. Trying to inhale as much of the blonde scent as possible to imprint in his mind, because who knows. Kei may not survive the birth. There is a high chance of Kei bleeding out or his soul mark will shred from being stretched. 

No one knows and no one knows how they’ll deal with a pack member if they pass.

Watching Kei turn from teary eyed blonde to a happy bundle of joy just resting on the bed. Akaashi knee this maybe be the last time he’ll get to spend time with his beloved blonde. 

As if he just went and jinxed the whole situation. Kei felt a sharp pain go up his spine and left side of his stomach. Arching his back as if he was being stabbed, The blonde dropped his bouquet onto the bed causing he fruits to scatter around him. 

A sharp hiss left his mouth and then a whimper when the pain worsened. 

Everyone in the room moved towards the blonde, Yamaguchi ran from the room saying something about grabbing the doctor. 

Kuroo was at the blondes side holding his right hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. Calm summer breeze pheromones scented around the room to help ease his mate. Akaashi also let out his own pheromones to help.

But Kei couldn’t ravel in the scents. His mind was screaming at him to lay, to ready himself. His omega side was growling and snapping at him to spread his legs. 

At the sudden realization, Kei screamed out.

“ They’re coming!”  
“ pups. Pups are coming” 

Kuroo and Akaashi stilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 4! Hoped you are enjoy it! Please leave let me know if I need to work on anything and I’ll see you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> P.s I had fun writing this chapter lol


	5. Stilled pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little hard for me to write out. Mostly scenes.   
> I had to dig deep into memory lane for this chapter and many times I had to go through and rewrite sections. But hopefully and thankfully it came together!

Loud painful groans echoed throughout the room and hallways. The smell of distress mixed with anguish was swallowing up everyone that was waiting outside. A few whimpers were heard by the odd few omegas and the alphas grumbled quietly. 

It was intoxicating smelling stormy ocean waves mixed with soured strawberries and off vanilla. Everyone in the facility was on guard and knew something has gone wrong in the private room. 

Another loud scream echoed causing Akaashi to flinch violently against his alpha. Bokuto leg jiggle nervously as another round of screams were heard followed by threatening snarl. 

A little whimper caught both attention and they glanced down at the new born boy , Kuroo Akito. Using his pheromones to calm the infant, Akaashi made hushing sounds to help calm the newborn. 

Akito was birthed first and he came out screaming. Kei was holding the infant before anyone can grab the child and the omega was teary eyed. Whispering good nothings into his newborn ears before another startling contraction rip a scream out of him. Kuroo already had his son in his arms and quickly cut the umbilical cord and gently handed him over to his mother in-law. In turn she rushed out of the room before Kei could see and handed the newborn over to Akaashi. 

Chubby pale peached cheeks, deep grey eyes and startling amount of dark chocolate brown hair, baby Akito gurgled unknowingly towards Akaashi and Bokuto. 

Akaashi felt tears prickle his eyes as he placed small pecks onto the child’s forehead. Bokuto too felt his own eyes water and gently released calming pheromones. 

They’re both scared of the outcome.

___

 

Kei was huffing and puffing on the bed as another wave of contractions assaulted his already pained body. He was tired. He wanted to sleep but his omega side was screaming at him to push. 

And push he did. 

Pulling forward and clutching tightly onto Tetsuro hand, Kei released a shrill of yell and collapsed back against the bed. Tetsuro smiles wryly at his mate and Kei mentally appalled his alpha for keeping calm and restrained from lashing out. A beta nurse carefully approached the couple and peeled back the sheet that covered the blondes knees. 

“Your second child is crowning. On my count you need to push with all your might.” 

Tetsuro squeezed Kei hand for reassurance and Kei was grateful for his alpha calm demeanor.

“ 3....2...1 and push “

Kei pulled forward again and pushed, a groan left his lips as he felt the baby slowly breached his nether area.

“ that’s good Kuroo-san, I need you to push again. Your child head is almost out “ the nurse yelled out.

Tetsuro felt another onslaught of tears as he heard the news but something caught his attention from the way Kei hands suddenly tightened. 

“ Kei? “

“S-something wrong. Something wrong w-with the babyyynnnngh” 

Tetsuro sent a glare at the nurse to confirm Kei’s sudden outburst but all she did was shake her head. Kei mother came to her son left side and used her pheromones to calm him, but to no avail, Kei shouted at her to get away. 

Kei back arched off the bed and Kuroo was in shock. 

“ my b-baby, “ The omega sobbed and he forced himself into a sitting position.   
“ GET MY BABY OUT NOW! “ he growled suddenly causing everyone to still for a moment and quickly proceeded with there job. 

Kei suddenly flopped back into the bed and sobbed loudly. His face was red from continuously straining to push, eyes wet from his tears but the pain in his legs and back wasn’t bearable anymore. As the omega whined towards his alpha, Kuroo felt through there bond of his mates pain and grief. 

They were loosing one of There pups and Kei starting to go pale from blood loss.

It was enough for the alpha male to grit his teeth and growl lowly. Teeth and gums hurting urging him to latch onto the closest flesh, his nose flared as the scent of strawberries souring and his eyes blown wide. His animalistic side was etching to be released, to protect , to.. 

to rip the baby out from hurting his mate. 

Everyone in the room almost stilled when they saw The alpha drop his mates hand, ignored his cries and pleas. Everyone in the room had to wear patches Incase Tetsuro lashes out but at this moment he was after the baby. 

“ Move “ Kuroo growled out at the midwife who trembled at the alphas dominate voice. 

“ Te-Tetsu “ Kei whimpered out. He groaned again as another wave of pain ran through him.

Kuroo snarled and prowled towards the end of the bed where Kei’s legs were perched up and a blanket covered his knees and waist. 

“ TETSU STOP! “ 

Before Kuroo could reach for his son head, he was slammed hard onto the ground and he withered beneath the heavier body. 

“ get off me “ snarled the alpha as he struggled under the extra weight. 

Bokuto had barged into the delivery room after he heard his pack mate distressing scream and saw Kuroo approaching his newborn son, seeing the animalistic side completely taken over the dark haired male. Bokuto quickly shoulder charged the other alpha to the ground. An elbow connected to his jaw and the silver haired male growled in retaliation. Feeling his grip loosen, Bokuto leaned back, forcing his own back onto the cold tiled floor while wrapping his legs around the alpha and locking his arms around Kuroo neck and head, forcing the alpha into a sleep hold. 

Kuroo struggled in the hold while grunting. 

Bokuto clenched his jaw tight and snarled at the nearest doctor. 

“ hurry up and get the babies delivered”

One of doctors snapped back to reality and quickly moved towards the whimpering omega. Kuroo saw this and barked out a growl. His mouth started foaming as his throat was being strained by the grip around his neck. 

Reika had tears in her eyes as she watched her son in-law being withheld by another alpha. Glancing at her son who was whining for his alpha and groaning in pain. She and everyone else knew this was a risk. 

Bringing an alpha into the delivery room, it was law for a reason. The situation they’re in now is proven fact of why a alpha should never be present during birth. There primal instinct is to protect there mate and her son was in a lot of pain And judging from Kuroo reaction, Kei scent must’ve soured. 

Knowing Kei will lash out at her again, Reika moves closer to the bed and placed her hands on either side of her baby’s face. Her son snarled a weak growl at her but Reika held onto her son face. “ Focus on your baby. You’re instincts will guide you.” 

Kei whimpered and Reika brushes her fingers through sweaty blonde hair. 

“ My son. You’re pups won’t survive if their mother is lose faith in himself “ 

The young omega gasped and lips wobbled. Nodding his head frantically, Kei felt another contraction and boy did he push. Reika rubbed soothing circles on her son back and whispered encouragement to Kei. As he pushed, Kuroo was straining to get out of Bokuto hold. The mark was burning and he could feel it tearing again. Tears pooled in his eyes as the scent of strawberries soured even more. 

Everyone in the room can smell it.   
Everyone watched as if the omega life was being drained.  
Everyone witnessed the second child being birthed.   
Everyone saw the blonde omega weakly shout. 

Second son , Kuroo Akira, came out with the umbilical cord wrapped around his throat. 

Kuroo Tetsuro stilled at his newborn purple face. 

And Kei let out a shrill of a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you guys in the following!


	6. Stilled pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone’s for your patience and sorry for the late update. This chapter took longer since it was emotionally draining for me and I was trying my hardest to be sure it wasn’t overly cliched and hopefully made it realistic enough for anyone who hasn’t experienced or witness a birth and the grief behind it. 
> 
> Pleas enjoy!

Kei screams echoed through the room. His eyes were glued on his sons purple face. His pup wasn’t breathing. The soul mark on his hip was burning and he was on the brink of hyperventilating. In the corner of his eye he saw his mother quickly move to his pup and he almost grabbed ahold of her if his arms weren’t forced back. Snarling at the person who held him in place, his face meet with short blonde hair. Saeko was holding him down while his brother helped with Kuroo.Kei strained against her and the female alpha used more of her strength to hold the withering and distressed omega. Saeko would’ve happily let the omega go but she needed for her mother in-law to safe the pup.

 

Kuroo was growling and snapping. He withered on the ground as his mark burned. His instinct screaming for him to help his omega from the sheer panic he was having. He heard Tsuki whine for there pup whose face was still purple after the umbilical was cut and untied from his neck. Kuroo didn’t care. His instinct was to save his mate and forget his pup. His own thoughts were leaving harsh imprints to rip the last child out and be done with the whole ordeal.

 

Reika was helping the nurse with her second grandson. She barked at another nurse to help her son birth the last pup before the child loses oxygen. She heard her youngest growl at the woman for coming near him and she gave Kei a stern look. Her darling son snarled back and told the nurse to get away. Saeko ended up grabbing Kei face and forcing the blonde to focus on her and not what’s about to happen.

 

Kei felt unfamiliar hands by his legs and they jolted. He tried his hardest to move his head from the steel grip but his arms were tied down and the alpha in front of him was struggling to hold herself from hurting her husband little brother. He heard his mother shout At the nurse to hurry up and get the last child and Kei was doing everything he possibly could to fight anyone. That was til he felt sharp pain coursing up his spine and flushing right back down toward his hips. His soul mark was tearing again like that night he was stabbed by Kuroo betrothed. When he first felt his soul mark tear and stretch after he was rejected harshly by the man he loved.

Memories flashed through his eyes as his soul was being torn between two.

 

Kei mouth fell open and his back raised off the bed causing him to arch. Kuroo saw this and stopped his aggressive movements. Gold eyes watched his mate silently scream. The alpha felt his mark tore even more and tears finally filled his irises.

 

The bond was breaking and Tsuki thoughts are no longer screaming in his mind.

 

Heart clenched and thudded painfully.

Kuroo felt more than saw the mark rip and tear itself. Heartbeat that was doubled now hummed.

 

All Kuroo saw was the nurse being able to guide their last pup out. The alpha heart broke into pieces when he heard the words still born. His gender may wanted the pup dead for harming his mate but his human side of him was crushed. As he watched them carry his pup away he heard his second son cry quietly. They managed to save his son.

 

His eyes went back towards the blooded sheets and limp pale legs. He felt Bokuto body tremble above him and heard Akiteru gasp. He heard his mother in law calling out to her baby, her youngest pup. He heard the desperation in her voice. It was til he heard the woman sob did he finally shove the alphas off of him and scrambled from the floor to stand.

The site that greeted him killed him.

 

Tsukishima Kei laid on the hospital bed. Soaked sheets of blood was crumpled around long pale legs, blood was seen dripping onto the cold white tiled floors. Long lithe arms, pale and slightly blue from the cold. Kuroo choked as he heard his mate trying to take in steady breathes to stay alive. His chest rose slowly and ever so painfully fell quickly. Tears dropped down the alphas face as he came closer to Kei. He heard his silent whimpers and harsh uneven breaths, saw his mates tears that slid down his cheeks, nose and down towards his neck and onto the sheets. Everyone in the room heard the quiet whimper of Kuroo name.

 

“ Te-Tetsu “

 

For every life Kuroo has ever lived through, he never ever wants to hear his love voice like it did now. Pained and breathless. If life was easily missed when one approaches death. This is how Kuroo saw the love of his life being taken away. It was when he clasped his mates hands when he remembered the doctor words.

 

“It’s a risk. But it can work. One life force can save another. You are soulmates. Two equally shared souls.”

Tetsuro slipped his left arm under Kei neck gently and his right arm carefully slid under his waist and he lifted the blonde against his chest.

 

“When Tsukishima-san drops deeper into... what they call a limbo. A place where they reach before walking through an opening to the other side. Use your scent to guide your mate back. Let him take as much of your scent as possible.” Gently cradling the blondes head towards scent glands, Kuroo gritted his teeth as the smell of rotted strawberries surrounded him. He almost whimpered when shallow breaths grazed against his glands.

 

“I’m not sure what the exact time or how long it’ll take for your mate to accept a new found scent, but have your pups around you. They may not have a scent of there own but a mother scent sticks to them until they develop there own. You need your pups to be near.”

 

Kuroo clutched his mate tightly as he settled himself on the spare bed where it was placed in the corner of the room. The alpha made sure not jostle his mate too much. He spoke quietly to Kei, reassured him that’ll be okay. The alpha looks at his mother in law with teared filled eyes asking her to bring his pups.

All of them.

 

Reika was hesitant at first but heard his son in law desperate pleads and rushed to gather her grandchildren.

 

“Don’t forget your pack mates. They too will need to be present. Especially an omega who can care for the lil ones. There scent will familiarize your mate. Let us doctors fix whatever damage was done during the birthing process”

 

Bokuto and his mate, Akaashi swarmed into the room. Akaashi was frazzled and his usually calm and collected persona was morphed into panic. Anxiety spoke loud in his eyes and Bokuto was sweating profusely. He had to step out of the room to check on his partner when he noticed how pained his mate became. Being part of a pack, you too will feel the aftermath of a loved one on the brink of death.

Akaashi was by the bed in a instant and saw how pale Tsuki become. Akito gave a whine and Akaashi quickly hushed the child. Kuroo didn’t acknowledge the child. He was too far gone with the need to save his mate. Bokuto held Akira in his own arms and he quietly asked his mate to maneuver the pups in a place where they were close by for the parents. Especially for Tsuki. Akaashi did as he was told. After he managed to adjust the pups safety , he climbed into the bed and nestled behind the blonde omega. He buried his face into Tsuki pale neck where his scent glands were. He noted how little of the oils were producing and whimpered quietly. Tears gathered in his eyes when he heard Kuroo exhaled sharply, but simpered down when he recognized the familiar scent.

 

Bokuto carefully, well in his mind, somehow slip behind Kuroo and have his pack rest against him. The pups squirmed a little but hushed as he used his pheromones to lull them asleep.

 

The doctor who were with them every step of the pregnancy and birth, quickly went to work and ordered the nurses for there necessary procedures. I.V drip was hooked up in each member, including Tsuki. Blood transfusion was already pumped into the blonde and Reika sponged bathe her sons. She made the mistake of caressing her grandchildren when Kuroo let out a startling bark. His gold eyes were filled aggression and the omega woman knew to back off.

 

The doctor cleaned up his work and slowly but assuredly checked the pups vitals. They were fine for now and they’ll need to be fed soon. Akaashi just nodded and went back to scenting. The doctor once again doubled checked everything was cleaned. A nurse walked in with the parents stillborn pup that was wrapped up in white fabric. She whispered to the doctor that the child was a girl and left again with the pup and headed towards the morgue.

 

Kuroo growled when he noticed his pup was being taken but the doctor assured him that the child will be safe.

 

Everyone was asked to leave the room and to the doctor gave the pack a sympathetic gaze.

“ _how do I know this will work.How can I be sure this will not fail “_

 

“ _ **you won’t know. But. You don’t know unless you try...right? “**_

 

“ _you said they’ll be consequences”_

 

“ **your mate may lose more than one pup or he’ll start losing sensitivity in his hip area**. “

 

“ _w-what_? “

 

“ **If your mate survives the birthing, there is a chance of him becoming paralyzed from the waist down.“**

 

 

 

 

The doctor sat at his desk and wring his hands together. He was nervous for the new family. More so if the omega does not pull through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading chapter 6 and I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologise to anyone who has blood phobia or any type of phobia that may trigger you. 
> 
> Excuse my grammar mistakes I apologise for those as well. 
> 
> Thanks and hope to see you in the last 2 chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> phew , I was a nervous wreck typing this out and my mind was ready to explode lol. Please do leave some kudos and some hearty criticism and advise on how to improve.  
> This fic will be a multi chapter but I’m still deciding wether I should make it 5 chaps or 4. So please bare with me when the time comes. Again thank you for reading!!!


End file.
